Kitezh
center|thumb|450px|''A Cidade Invisível de Kitezh'', de Konstantin Gorbatov (1913) right|thumb|300px|O lago Svetloyar Kitezh ou Quiteje (do russo Китеж) é uma cidade lendária que estaria situada no que é hoje o distrito de Voskresensky na província de Nizhny Novgorod, Rússia. A Lenda Segundo a lenda, Yuri II ou Georgy II, Grão-príncipe de Vladimir (em 1212–1216 e 1218–1238), construiu primeiro a cidade de Maly Kitezh (Pequena Quiteje) no rio Volga. Esta é a atual Krasny Kholm, mas às vezes é erroneamente identificada com Gorodets, que na verdade foi fundada 30 anos antes do nascimento de Georgy, em 1189. Mais tarde, o príncipe cruzou os rios Uzola, Sanda e Kerzhenets e encontrou um belo lugar nas costas do lago Svetloyar, onde decidiu fundar a cidade de Bolshoy Kitezh (Grande Quiteje). Segundo uma etimologia popular, o nome veio da residência real de Kideksha (perto de Suzdal), saqueada pelos mongóis em 1237, mas o lingüista Max Varmer considerou obscura a origem do nome. Quando o comandante mongol Batu Khan, neto de Gêngis Khan e sobrinho do então grão-cã Ogedei, conquistou parte das terras russas e saqueou e incendiou Vladimir, Suzdal, Maly Kitezh e outras cidades do principado, o príncipe Georgy retirou-se com seus homens. Batu ouviu falar de Kitezh e ordenou a seu exército que avançasse sobre ela. Os mongóis logo capturaram Maly Kitezh, forçando Georgy a se retirar para as florestas, rumo a Bolshoy Kitezh. Um dos prisioneiros russos contou aos mongóis sobre certos caminhos secretos para o lago Svetloyar. O exército mongol seguiu as indicações e logo chegou à cidade que, para sua surpresa, não tinha quaisquer fortificações. Seus cidadãos sequer pretendiam se defender e rezavam ferventemente, pedindo a Deus por sua redenção. Ao ver isso, os mongóis lançaram-se ao ataque, mas então pararam. De repente, viram incontáveis fontes d'água nascerem do chão à sua volta. Os atacantes recuaram e viram a cidade submergir no lago. A última coisa que viram foi a cúpula brilhante de uma catedral com uma cruz em seu topo. Logo, só havia ondas. Historicamente, Georgy II foi morto pelos mongóis em 4 de março de 1238, na batalha do rio Sit. Sua esposa e sua família morreram no incêndio de Vladimir e seus filhos na batalha de Kolomna, pouco antes. O Lago Svetloyar A estrada para o lago ainda é chamada Батыева тропа, "caminho de Batu". Svetloyar é um lago pequeno, com 175 metros de largura, 210 de comprimento e 36 de profundidade, que provavelmente resultou de uma cratera meteorítica. A lenda deu origem a vários boatos inacreditáveis, que sobreviveram até o presente. Diz-se que só aqueles que são puros de alma e de coração encontrarão o caminho para Kitezh. Diz-se também que em tempo calmo pode-se ouvir o som de sinos e de pessoas cantando sob as águas do lago Svetloyar. Alguns dizem que as pessoas mais piedosas podem ver as luzes das procissões religiosas (крестный ход) e mesmo construções no fundo do lago. Por isso, o lago Svetloyar é, às vezes, chamado de "a Atlântida russa". Uma ópera Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov, O Conto da Cidade Invisível de Kitezh (1907) é baseada nessa lenda. Durante a II Guerra Mundial, as mães peregrinavam para o lago para rezar pelos filhos que lutavam contra o nazismo. As águas do Svetloyar têm a reputação de serem curativas e lavar o corpo de doenças e do pecado. As ervas que crescem em suas margens são também consideradas medicinais. Referências *Wikipedia (em inglês): Kitezh http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitezh *Lyubov Tsarevskaya, "The Legend of the City of Kitezh Submerging Itself in Svetloyar Lake" http://www.all-creatures.org/articles/rf-thelegend.html *A.K. Kiselev, THE METEORITIC NATURE OF THE CALDERAS OF THE LAKES SVETLOJAR AND NESTIAR http://www.rssd.esa.int/SYS/docs/ll_transfers/303959_kiselev.pdf Categoria:Lugares imaginários Categoria:Mitologia Eslava